13ghostsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Juggernaut
The Juggernaut is the ghost of Horace "The Breaker" Mahoney and the twelfth ghost to be featured in The Black Zodiac. Biography Life Horace was abandoned by his mother, almost immediately after birth, and was raised by his father. As a child, Horace grew to such a grotesque height and appearance that he was constantly ostracized and spent his childhood as an outcast. Mr. Mahoney put Horace to work at his junkyard, chopping and crushing up old cars. When Mr. Mahoney died, Horace was left alone and finally, with no one to guide him, went insane as a result. He became a serial killer, picking up hitchhikers and stranded motorists to take back to his junkyard; there, he would rip them apart with his bare hands and feed their remains to his dogs. This preferred method of murder was what earned him the nickname, "The Breaker". Horace's seventh to-be victim turned out to be an undercover police officer, who had a SWAT team surround the junkyard and arrest Horace. However, Horace was able to break free of his handcuffs and killed three police officers before he was gunned down by five SWAT officers. They then added one final volley of shots into him, "just to be sure" that he was dead. After Death Following his death, Horace's spirit remained bound to earth and haunted the junkyard, brutally killing anyone who entered. This caused the junkyard's death toll to rise to over forty by 2001. Cyrus Kriticos and his team, including Dennis, arrive at the junkyard in approximately in 2001 to capture Horace's ghost to become The Juggernaut. They use a tape-recorded Latin chant played across a megaphone to successfully draw The Juggernaut into a containment cube, but not before he savagely and brutally kills much of Cyrus's team, but was not able to kill Dennis. The Juggernaut was then moved to the basement of Basileus's Machine with the other eleven ghosts. He is the twelfth and final ghost to be released, and once he is, he joins the Hammer in the attack on Dennis. Once the two overpower Dennis, the Juggernaut brutally finishes him off by breaking his back on a pole. Shortly after, the Latin chant causes the Juggernaut, along with the other eleven ghosts, to go to the center of the machine and power it up. When the Juggernaut and the other ghosts are freed from the trance, they throw Cyrus into a rotating crest of rings. The house then explodes, destroying its walls and freeing the Juggernaut and the other eleven ghosts. Trivia *The whispers which signal The Juggernaut's approach appear to be roaring wind. *The Latin inscription beneath Horace's symbol "stantibus celsior" reads "Titan", referring to his great size and strength. *Besides The Jackal, The Juggernaut is the only ghost who was proven a criminal in life. *According to Dennis, he is the only ghost that required bait to lure out. *He is the only known ghost to continue killing after being killed. *An early draft had his first name as Frank Mahoney. *Quite possibly the most violent of the ghosts. *His ghost file is represented by shotgun shells Behind the Scenes * According to the key supervising artist, Charles Porlier, John DeSantis' makeup took approximately 3 to 3 and a half hours to apply. After shooting, the reverse process would take about 2 hours to remove. * The Juggernaut makeup consisted of a full foam bodysuit, a neckpiece that went up to the mouth, earpiece, a forehead prosthetic that also covered his eyes and nose, an upper lip piece, a chin piece, and hands that would be blended into the body suit. Category:Characters Category:2001 Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Ghosts Category:2001 film Category:Browse Category:Males